Special Treasures
by Appl3sauce
Summary: Pippin explains to the Fellowship what his scarf means to him. My first fic! 1 shot. Please R&R!


Special Treasures  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own these characters. . . I wish I did, but I don't. Professor Tolkien and New Line Cinema do.  
  
"This question has been an itch in my neck for some time now, Master Peregrin. " Gimli broke the silence one night, when the Fellowship was quietly eating a small supper before settling down for the night. The others looked up with mild curiosity: It wasn't every day that Gimli asked a question; in fact, he was usually rather silent towards the rest of the company, save for Gandalf.  
  
After a pause during which Pippin swallowed his food and looked up in surprise at being addressed at as "Master", Gimli asked, "What is it with you and that scarf?"  
  
When Pippin tilted his head to the side questioningly, Gimli explained, "From the first time I saw you in Rivendell, you had that scarf around your neck, and I couldn't help but wonder why a fellow such as yourself would wear a scarf in such weather, and ever since I've never seen you without it!"  
  
"Now that you mention it, I don't think I've seen you take off that scarf one minute- not even to go to sleep!" Boromir added. Legolas snorted, "I imagine it reeks, then." The grin faded off his face, however, when he noticed the looks he was getting from some of him comrades.  
  
Pippin reddened slightly at the comment, and plucking at his scarf he said, "My scarf? It's just one of my treasured possessions. I've had it since I was a young lad." He patted it fondly, and continued, "It's been passing down in the family for generations. My great-grandmum made it for my grandad when he was a child, and from him it passed down to my Da, and he passed it down to me when I turned eight. I've had it with me ever since. I guess you could say I carry a little piece of home with it. Whenever I feel it around my neck, I feel like I'm surrounded by my family, safe in the Shire. . ." His voice trailed off, and he sighed contently as he tightened his scarf around his neck.   
  
He looked up, and seeing that the Fellowship was still watching his as if expecting him to go on, he blushed and added hastily, "I dunno if you know what I mean. . . It's hard for me to explain."  
  
"Oh, on the contrary," Aragon grinned, "I'm sure many of us can relate. I know I do." taking out his sword, Anduril, out of its scabbard, he said, "This sword too has been passed down through many generations in the line of Isildur. It is only now that it has been re-forged, and I treasure it deeply."  
  
"Aye," The Dwarf agreed, "This armor has been passed through my fathers for seven generations!" He boasted.  
  
"And my pans, too, once belonged to my Gaffer's gaffer." Sam piped in proudly, "and they've proven to be o' great use!" All chuckled and nodded their heads, as they finished off the stew Sam had cooked.   
  
"My shield once belonged to my father." Boromir stated, matter-of-factly, "My brother and I used to play with it when we were young." He chuckled softly, recalling his youthful antics with his little brother.   
  
"My pipe hasn't been in the family for ages, but my Da showed me how to carve it. That makes it special." Merry took a deep pull out of his pipe, and after blowing a large smoke ring, he nodded to his cousin and asked, "What about you, Frodo?"   
  
Frodo smiled. "Bilbo's book." he said simply. "When I used to read from it when I was young, it kept my imagination soaring." As he said this, however, his hand went for the neckline of his jacket, and he passed his fingers over the delicate lining of the mithril shirt he wore under his tunic. It had been the last thing Bilbo had given to him, besides the constant reminder to keep a record of his adventures. He smiled as he pictured Bilbo, sitting somewhere in Rivendell, his eyes tired, and his hand writing slowly on his book, eager to finish it in time so that Frodo could read it when he arrived from his quest. He barely heard Pippin ask, "And you, Gandalf? Do you have a special treasure?"  
  
Gandalf closed his eyes and was silent for a moment. Then he chuckled, "The way you are all going, I suppose I can say my staff. I've been in possession of it for as long as I can remember."  
  
After a slight pause, Merry turned to Pippin and said, "So you see? We all could relate to you and your scarf.!"  
  
"I guess you did," Pippin smiled, "We all have our own special treasures."  
  
That night, under Gandalf's watch, the members of the Fellowship slowly dozed off, thoughts of their homes and families close to their hearts.  
  
End 


End file.
